


Fake us

by AngelKurenai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - The French Mistake, Drinking, F/M, Future Pregnancy, Jealous Dean, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, Jensen Ackles and Jared Pdalecki in Supernatural, in reverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKurenai/pseuds/AngelKurenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hii can u do one kinda like the french mistake but in reverse where J2 are sent to the spn world (dean and reader have feelings for each other but don’t know yet) and in the “real world” jensen is married to the readers actress and dean is jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What the… hell?” Jensen breathed out, moving around frantically.

“This- something’s not right” Jared frowned, looking around him “Wasn’t the scene supposed to finish at this?” he added.

Jensen nodded his head “Yeah but- forget that. Where the heck is everybody? And where did they take the cameras?”

“More importantly- what is… this?” Jared breathed out, pointing to the wall right in front of him. Ure he knew what it was but he knew it wasn’t supposed to be there. connected to another wall and then another and in the end forming a complete, closed room. And even worst than everybody being gone along with the cameras, this looked so realistic to the point it scared them.

Jensen laughed nervously to cover up for his discomfort “Bet Misha decided to play some really messed up joke on us”

“I am actually really hoping it’s that because if it’s not then-”

“No, no this is messed up. It is too messed up to even think about let alone-”

“Dean? Sam? Oh hey guys! Didn’t know you were here” you smiled at them as soon as you entered the bunker. You frowned for a second as you took a look at them. The way they were standing was different from normal.

“(Y/n)?” Jensen let a small sigh of relief as you smiled at them but Jared had a frown on. He nudged him and he shot his friend a look.

“Uhm (Y/n) where… were you exactly?”

“Uuh out? Supply run? Sam are you ok you said we were running low on some thing and that we the rate Dean eats we’d be out anytime now” you laughed awkwardly and both their faces fell.

“What? What is it?” you spoke up as you saw them share a look.

Oh something was definitely not right.

“Uuh we-” just as ‘Sam’ had started to speak a door slammed open and in came… Sam and Dean?

“What the hell?!” you breathed, looking back and forth between the four men.

“Who the heck are you?!” Dean (the second one at least) roared, immediately pulling out a gun at the apparently strangers.

“No whoa whoa wait a second” the one that looked like Sam said and both men raised their hands, their eyes widening at the sight of the gun.

“Give me a good damn reason why I shouldn’t kill a damn shapeshifter coming right here!” Dean snapped.

“Because- because we’re not shapeshifters” what else but the truth could they say.

“And you think we’ll believe ya so easily?”

“Dean” Sam gave his brother a look.

“Don’t you 'Dean’ me, Samuel. I have enough darkness drama going on, I ain’t in the best mood for-”

“We’re not shapeshifters!” the one that looked like Dean roared.

He let out a breath to calm himself down “But seeing as this all seems to be all too real- I think you know who we are” he looked at Sam that seemed to be more reasonable than the man holding the gun.

“Like hell! You know I don’t hang out with-”

“We’re Jensen and Jared”

“Who?” you raised an eyebrow. Well you had not been there to know it but the names did remind you something. Sam had once mentioned something.

“Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki” Sam breathed out and both you and Dean looked at him then back at the men.

“Wait- like in fake me and fake you?”

“Like in the French Mistake” 'Jared’ shrugged and you couldn’t help but giggle a little at Dean’s face.

“Are you freaking serious?! Oh man now” Dean all-but-whined.

“Wait- how did you guys come… here?” Sam breathed out in disbelief.

“Wish we knew” Jared sighed.

“But- wait a second. How did you know my name?” you spoke up this time.

“The actress that plays you has the same name” 'Jensen’ said in a low voice and you could swear you saw something in his eyes that made you want to hug it right away. There was sadness in his, you didn’t know for what, but it certainly made your heart ache for him.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that some part of you saw him as Dean and your feelings for the older hunter were not a secret for you (and Sam of course) and having been there through the Mark of Cain you knew what Dean suffering did to you. It hurt you ten times worse. Not that he knew about it or was ever going to know with how much scared you were to tell him.

“Bloody great” Dean scoffed, putting his gun back down “So what do we know?”

“Dean” you shot him a look and he immediately let a sigh.

Well at the moment fake-Dean had a lot more troubles as it seemed so you knew you were going to stand on his side now.

“There must be some spell right?” Sam suggested.

“Maybe like the one you- we- in that episode- the spell that would bring you back here when Balthazar had zapped you into our universe” Jared let out a sigh and Jensen shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah how do you…?” Sam frowned.

“Long story” Jared shook his head.

“Well we don’t have some crazy angel on our asses so we have time right?” you said softly and Jensen cracked a small smile.

“I guess she’s right. Why don’t you guys sit down and relax a little. All of this must be crazy to you”

“Trust me crazy doesn’t even begin to cover it” Jensen let a sigh and you looked at him sympathetically.

“Yeah, well welcome to our lives fellas” Dean said with a tight smile and you shot him a look.

“Dean” you shot him a look and he shook his head, letting a soft sigh.

“Sorry” he ran a nervous hand through his hair. You couldn’t help but crack a smile, placing a hand on top of his shoulder. Sure he didn’t have the Mark of Cain now but that didn’t mean that troubles had stopped for him. When did he ever get a break after all.

“Just try to be less of a jerkass” you said in a low voice so that he could only hear and he breathed out a chuckle.

“Sure thing sweetheart” he winked at you and gosh did it make your heart flutter.

You tried to play it off as nothing, smiling at him. Not that he was making it any easy with his close proximity.

“So do you guys want anything to drink? Eat even?”

“No uh just a beer would be enough” Jared smiled at you and you nodded your head, looking at Jensen who still seemed a little lost.

“You?” you said softly at him.

He cleared his throat “I uh- yeah a beer would be ok”

You smiled at him and went to fetch all of their beers. You made sure not to take much time because who knew what Dean would say.

“You seem pretty calm about this” Sam said and Jared chuckled.

“Oh trust us we’re actually panicking on the inside. We’ve been playing you guys for so long we have gotten so used to it we never thought it would be-”

“Real?” you asked, sitting next to Jensen.

“Yeah” he breathed out “This place- it’s so crazy to see all of this in real life. And looking at you guys-” he managed to chuckle “It’s like staring into a mirror that has come into life”

“Yeah but we can’t do anything but get used to it. I mean at least for as long as you stay here- it will be crazy but we can manage right?” Sam trying to give some hope.

“Y-yeah” you breathed out “Yeah. Besides there is not even a single doubt you guys will get back. If we don’t find a spell, which we’ll do, there is Cas. He could zap you back at any moment”

“Once we find where he is” Dean muttered and you glared at him.

He was not helping. At all.

“Thanks guys. We appreciate it” Jared smiled and Sam shook his head.

“Don’t sweat it” Sam smiled, not missing a beat to open a book in front of him.

“Nerd” Dean muttered into his beer and Sam shot him a bitch-face, having caught it.

Jensen and Jared both chuckled but you sighed “And this-” you motioned to the boys “Is my life. Probably not comparing to anything you’ve ever seen”

“You actually are the biggest hero in here” Jensen chuckled, lightning up a little bit.

“Finally someone can see that” you took a sip of your beer.

“Hey!” Dean exclaimed “It ain’t that bad and don’t you complain about it! Sides I make you the best cookies in the entire world, where else could you get that?”

Jensen chuckled and you couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at him “What?” you whispered and he shook his head.

“Nothing, nothing”

“No, come on it is something. What is it?”

“It’s just that you- and- and cookies-” he kept laughing and soon Jared joined him.

“Sheesh no wonder they casted you two for the roles of Dean and Sam” you rolled your eyes and they laughed.

“Sorry” Jensen said a little apologetically and you shook your head.

“Don’t sweat it. Idiot over there has done worse” you motioned to Dean.

“Hey! Watch it (y/l/n) or else I’m gonna make you pay for it!”

“I’d like to see you try Winchester” you scoffed.

“Honey you don’t know what you’re asking for” he smirked at you, making your eyes widen and your cheeks immediately heat up.

Dean flirted with you more often than not and he seemed to be enjoying making you blush a little more than he should. You’ve always been close but lately, and after the Mark, you had come even more so. It was hard for you, yes, because you’ve had feelings for the older hunter for years but never would say a thing. Truth be told you were scared. You tried to show how you felt about him by being there through the hardships – you were going to be anyway – and tried to convey your feelings by soft touches and hugs and sometimes even lingering kiss on the cheeks. Thing he did as well. You tried not to let the spark of hope get bigger but those kisses and his face lingering so close to you just made your heart want to jump out of your chest.

As much as you wanted to believe it, and as much as the signs proved to it you didn’t let yourself get carried away. You and Dean were close. Very close. But as much as those tight and desperate hugs, after a difficult hunt or before he would go to one and you would have to stay behind, wanted to give you hope you had learned to push it down.

Sam smirked knowingly at his brother whose eyes widened as soon as he realized what he had said. He cleared his throat and avoided eye contact with Jensen and Jared, and above all you. Of course he didn’t miss the chance to shoot his brother a look. He decided to occupy himself by digging through the books.

You cleared your throat, taking a sip of your beer and deciding to not take it further and above all change the subject, Jared seemed to be occupied with a book as well.

“So-” you turned to Jensen, speaking to take your mind off things.

“So.” he repeated trying to hide a snicker.

“Please. Don’t.” you wanted the Earth to open up and swallow you.

He chuckled “No, no it’s fine. I won’t. I’ve gotten so used to this. I practically am the one saying all of it” he shrugged and you nodded your head.

“Damn it sounds so weird. Hell it is even talking to you. You are so much like him but… not. Does it even make any sense?”

“Trust me. Absolutely” he nodded his head with a smile “This whole thing is messed up” he breathed out “A lot. But somehow everything is so right. I sound just as crazy huh?” he chuckled and you let a small giggle.

“Crazy is my kind of thing, Jensen. Trust me this is absolutely normal” you drank a little from your beer.

He sighed “How do you do this. Every day. I’ve- I’ve been playing Dean or so long but I only now can start to grasp how… hard it is”

“It is hard, yeah” you sighed “But it matters. As long as we get to save people, this matters”

“You are heroes, real heroes. No matter how screwed up you may think you are this- what you do is not for simple humans” he looked at you with a soft smile.

He looked so much like Dean and at some point you could mistake them but there was something in his eyes, something that didn’t have. Or more like the other way round. This one- Jensen, he seemed so calm. Yes at the moment he was scared of never getting back to his normal life but other than that there was pain in his eyes. He was not tired like Dean always was. It didn’t make you want to wrap your arms around him the instant he looked at you fully in the eyes. There was a small- hell not so small spark in his eyes. He could be happy and you saw it when he laughed or smiled it was sosincere, so free. Like he wasn’t pretending. Like he was really happy.

Something you very rarely got with Dean lately. You could count the times Dean had been like this on the fingers of your one hand. And gosh did that hurt more than anything else.

“Nah just ordinary people.” you shrugged “Sides we kinda are made for it. You think this one- “you motioned to Dean “Would stand with make up and fake blood 24/7?”

“And be like a painted whore? Naaah!” you both erupted into a feat of laughter at what Jensen said, eliciting a strange look from Sam and Jared.

You nearly jumped out of your seat when a pile of heavy books was slammed in front of you. You looked up at Dean standing tall in between you and Jensen. The look he shot his look-alike could have killed if possible.

“Why don’t ya prove to be a little useful huh buddy?” his voice came rough barely close to a growl.

“Dean” you pursed your lips and he rolled his eyes at you.

“Don’t worry. I won’t kill him… just yet.” he gave Jensen a tight smile, who only frowned at him.

“Not funny” you told him seriously.

“Really? Cause I kinda wanna laugh at the idea!” he said with a cheeky grin but you only glared at him.

“He doesn’t seem to enjoy my being here” Jensen sighed but you shook your head, looking away from Dean that wouldn’t take his eyes off the two of you.

“Don’t mind him ok? It’s just-”

“How he always is. Yeah I get it. I kinda know him pretty well” he shrugged with a small smile.

“Sometimes I wish I didn't” you said loud enough for him to hear, more so to tease him than mean it. You didn’t even want to imagine how your life would be without Dean Winchester in it.

Jensen laughed and so did you, all the more making Dean angry and… jealous? No he couldn’t be. Of course you were sitting pretty close to Jensen, with your shoulders even touching, and the way how you two just had started to go along so easily made him want to get rid of the actor immediately. He didn’t like your giggles or the looks your shared. He didn’t like it one bit and everybody could see it. Everybody but you.

“Think they’ll find anything?” he whispered, a little more serious.

“Jens” you said softly, placing a hand on top of his “Don’t worry, alright? As far as there is even the slightest hope we are not going to rest until you are back where you belong.”

A small chuckle left his lips and you tilted your head in confusion. “What?” you asked with a small giggle.

“Nothing it’s just- That’s how my wife calls me” he shrugged softly, looking down at his hands.

“Wife huh?”

“Yeah. The most beautiful one in the entire world” he looked at you fully in the eyes. Truth was it made your cheeks heat up at his intensity.

“Must be a lucky lady”

“Nah” he shook his head “I am the lucky one. Luckiest man alive” he whispered with a smile.

“Well then-” you gave his hand a squeeze “Dont’ worry Jens. We’ll get you back to your wife before you can say 'yatzee'”

He couldn’t hep but laugh and you winked at him with a smirk. You laughed as well, but when your eyes locked with Dean’s from across the table your smile immediately fell. It was replaced by a confused look as your eyebrows shot up. His jaw was clenched as were his fists on top of the table. And truth was he was clearly glaring daggers at the man next to you. As soon as he saw you though he averted his eyes and looked down at the book in front of him. You looked down at your hand still over Jensen’s and you slowly began to pull it away.

“Oh we better cause I know (Y/n) will kick his ass for not taking JJ from the kindergarden” Jared muttered to himself and you all raised an eyebrow at him. Except Jensen who choked on his beer.

“Uh who?” Sam asked Jared who just looked around him awkwardly.

“That I shouldn’t have said out loud” he muttered and Jensen shot him a look.

“You think so?” he asked sarcastically but you didn’t miss a beat to speak up.

“Wait- (Y/n)? Like… the actress that-”

“Plays you in Supernatural, yeah” Jensen breathed out with an awkward smile.

“You mean we- are married?”

“And have a kid” he added with a small shrug, and to say your eyes were wide would be an understatement.

“No- no. You and fake (Y/n) are married. Not you and him, there is a difference between that” Dean said sharply but you rolled your eyes.

“Doesn’t make a diffe-”

“No, it definitely makes a difference! Big one at that. You- you are single you, no guys you, kickass hunter you and amazing cook you! Not some mama pretending to be-”

“Whoa whoa man! Relax! (Y/n)’s right. It doesn’t make a difference. We all are trying to get everybody right where they belong and that’s it!”

“Yeah well I don’t see much progress” he pursed his lips but you were too focused on something else to care at the moment of Dean being… jealous?

Yeah maybe you should think about that later too.

“And-” you swallowed thickly, looking back at Jensen “-How did we- I mean you and your wife-”

“We. It’s fine” he smiled softly at you, making your heart skip a beat.

“Kinda long story” he chuckled, lowering his voice when Dean shot him a glare.

“Well… we have time” you smiled softly and he nodded his head with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

“And-” you swallowed thickly, looking back at Jensen “-How did we- I mean you and your wife-”

“We. It’s fine” he smiled softly at you, making your heart skip a beat.

“Kinda long story” he chuckled, lowering his voice when Dean shot him a glare.

“Well… we have time” you smiled softly and he nodded his head with a grin.

“We- it’s not something special, or romantic I guess. Although she sees it as that.” he laughed softly, shaking his head and you bit your lower lip smiling.

“That I will get to decide. Spill it” you laughed and he chuckled as well.

“She- You were casted during the fourth season, ment to play a family friend for the guys. We hit it off very quickly. You-were always easy to hang around with. At least for me I guess” he breathed out a laugh, shrugging “I had no idea how you could put up with my craziness like it was nothing.”

“Oh that was nothing. Better question how she cut up with you being a stuttering mess and still manage to realize what you wanted to say!” Jared pointed out and a small giggle left your lips at Jensen’s wide eyes.

“Are you reading that book ok what?!” he shot him a look and Jared raised his hands in the air, making Sam laugh as well. Not Dean, certainly not him.

“Ye-yeah” Jensen cleared his throat looking back at you “That too. A little. Ok maybe a lot.”

You giggled at his obviously embarrassed expression and red cheeks “That is a sight I would love to see”

“Yeah” he laughed “You- actress you, really seemed to be enjoying it too. I’m just glad you didn’t use it against me”

“Really? Man I totally would have!” you exclaimed and he shook his head.

“Oh please no. I had enough of Jared teasing me about it.”

“Enough doesn’t even begin to cover it” Jared mumbled and Jensen shot him another look.

“Don’t you have something to do or what now?” he looked at him with narrowed eyes and Jared chuckled.

“Anyway-” he cleared his throat, looking down at the beer in his hands “-Thing is, we started to get close. More close than friends would. And, well, after lots of trying I finally managed to get the guts and ask you out. In a sort of way”

You chuckled “I can magine”

He laughed more “Oh no you can’t. I thought I was going to embarrass myself majorly but- it turned out the exact opposite. Even from the beginning when I had come over to take you. We had decide to take breakfast together before shooting and-” he snickered.

“What? What is it?” you found a smile spreading on your lips as you urged him.

“Well… it was a great morning let me tell you” he breathed out and you raised an eyebrow.

He only smiled widely and looked at you before recounting…

“ _Fuck where the hell are they?!” you groaned as you started searching more frantically around you. Throwing blankets here and there and even some clothes that were in your way. You run a hand through your hair and bit your lip._  
  
“Shit shit shit I am so going to be late” you said nervously. An idea immediately popped in your mind as you bent down to look under the bed, just in case you had thrown them there in your hurry. Your shirt lifted just slightly as you bent down and exposed your black female boxers that had batman signs on them.  
  
“Uh (Y/n)” you heard your friend say.  
  
“Yeah?” you asked as you still looked under the bed and the couple things you had thrown under it.  
  
“(Y/n)” she repeated.  
  
“Yeah?” you asked again.  
  
“Uhm (Y/n)…” she once again said and this time you’ve had enough and your head snapped in her direction.  
  
“What?!” you asked exasperated looking at her but then started searching again, still glancing at her occasionally. She averted her eyes to look from you at something behind you and before you could question her, when you caught her gaze, you frowned. You opened your mouth but stopped and froze in your spot when you heard a chuckle.  
  
A rather rough and deep chuckle. A chuckle that soon turned into laughter.  
  
A laugh that could only belong to…  
  
“Jensen” you breathed out before you could even turn your head to look at him.  
  
“Goodmorning to you too (Y/n). Mine certainly is” he said laughing some more.  
  
You slowly got up and turned to face him. He was leaning against the door-frame, a big smile on his face as he tried to recover from his laughter. You immediately tucked your shirt down as you realized how his eyes were roaming your form and bit at your lip when you felt a huge blush spread on your cheeks.  
  
“Nice shirt by the way. You gotta tell me where you get those” he pointed to your shirt and you frowned just slightly.  
  
Until of course you remembered what it was saying.  
  
 **Save an Impala, Ride a Winchester**

“No… way” you breathed out, your eyes going wide and he couldn’t keep himself from laughing.

“Yeah your friend was also very kind to not interrupt you in you frantically search for clothes either. I owed her that one.

“I must have died of embarassment” you mumbled, feeling your own cheeks heat up as well.

“Maybe. But even if you are not a Winchester the same rules apply for you too. Death is your bitch” you both laughed, taking a sip of your beers.

You opened your mouth to speak but before you could utter a word Dean cut you off, speaking first.

“Yeah cute one. Ya finished now? Good, maybe you can actually prove yourself useful and do some work huh?” Dean snapped at Jensen, giving him a clearly fake and tight smile that only said ‘I am stabbing you in my mind’. And considering how his fists were clenched you didn’t doubt he’d love to do that very much.

“Dean” you said sharply and despite him glaring daggers at Jensen turned his head with a sigh to look at you and then back at his book.

“Sorry, about him” you whispered, placing a hand on top of his and he shrugged.

“It’s ok. I actually… understand him” he said in a low voice so that you could only hear.

“What do you mean?” you frowned and he smiled knowingly.

“(Y/n)… I’ve been playing Dean for over 10 years. And trust me when I say I know a few things about him. Just like I know a few things about you- _you_ ” he smirked softly and you avoided ey-contact.

“I don’t know what you mean Jens” you mumbled looking away from him.

“(Y/n) there is no point in lying to me. Trust me I won’t say a single thing out loud but- you don’t have to hide anything” he this time placed his hand on top of yours, giving it a small squeeze.

“It’s not that easy Jens” you sighed, chewing on your lower lip “This life is so messed up that- something like that- it would only make things harder. Besides-” you laughed humorlessly “I don’t there is even the slightest chance to begin with”

“How can you say that? (Y/n) I- I can’t say anything, it would probably change the sequence of things or something but-” he sighed, glancing at Dean to make sure he wasn’t listening and lowered his voice more “-It’s not like that. It’s not what you think. You- you are important to him. More so than he can say out loud or, hell, even admit to himself.”

“He’s not a man of words, I know, but Jensen-” you shook your head “-I know that you know a few things but with Dean-nothing’s like that. He doesn’t… see me that way as much as I’d wish to. Don’t mistake your feelings for fake me with what Dean and I may or may not have” you whispered, fidgeting with your hands.

He frowned deeply, looking at you with a sad expression. He wanted to say more, something. Just to give you the slightest spark of hope, to make you know it was not the way you thought. That he- that Dean- how much you truly meant to him, because he knew for sure. And it wasn’t just his own feelings for his wife… you.

“But-” you cleared your throat, putting on a smile “-it doesn’t matter. I am k with it, I’ve come into terms with it” you shrugged like it was nothing but the frown remained on his face.

“Do I need to remind you that I can read you better than anyone else? Not to mention the fact that acting is my job” he said completely serious, jaw clenched and for a second you could swear you saw Dean and not Jensen.

You shook your head, smiling just softly, not trying to pretend much “I guess there is no hiding from you, is there?”

“Like hell” he chuckled, rubbing his thumb over your palm making you realize he still had his hand on top of yours.

You couldn’t help but stare at him for a second. It made your heart swell inside your chest, just like every time Dean laughed honestly. He seemed so relaxed, like there was no weight of the world hanging over his shoulders.

“What?” he whispered with a small frown and you looked down at your hands.

“She’s so lucky. To have you I mean. You- you know what to say just the right time.”

“Nah” he breathed out, shaking his head “I am the lucky one to… have you”

You bit hard on your lower lip, not daring to look up at him “I wouldn’t really say so”

“I on the other hand would” he insisted “You’ve made me the happiest man alive on so many occasions I can’t even count. When you said yes to my proposal, when you walked down that aisle, when you told me you were pregnant, when you made me a father”

“Is she beautiful?” you whispered and a wide smile spread on his face as well.

“The most beautiful little girl on the entire world” he breathed out making your heart flutter at the love in his eyes “I mean-” he chuckled “How wouldn’t she be? She took after her mommy” he looked back at you, adoration still in his eyes to the point it made you blush.

“She’s got my eyes” he shrugged speaking up again “And you always insist everything else of mine too but when she looks at me I see- I can’t help but see you, honestly. All of you. The innocence, the adoration and love, it makes me feel like there is nothing else I need. Sh’s just so much like you and it honestly makes me feel like-” he laughed shaking his head.

“What?” you whispered, biting your lip as you looked at him with big bright eyes.

He stopped laughing, instead looked at you. His lips parted as he looked at you almost in awe.

“And that-” he whispered, voice barely audible for you “-Is exactly what I am talking about”

You blinked several times, looking back down at your hands “I think you have a habit of making her blush”

“Oh trust me. I love nothing more than seeing that red on your cheeks and knowing it’s because of me” he laughed softly and a giggle left your lips.

“You must miss them huh?” you whispered, and he gave you a half smile, nodding his head.

“I do. Hell I miss them every time I have to go to a convention and leave them behind at home. Let alone now that I am not just miles away but-”

“In a completely different unverse” you breathed out, completing his sentence and he gave you a nod.

“We will get you back, Jens. Trust me. I know that- she will miss you too, more so than you do. If we are anything alike, she’ll probably be doing anything in her will once she realizes you’re gone”

He smiled softly “You are very much alike, that is true. Much more than you know.” without thinking about it he brought his hand up to tuck a few strands of stray hair behind your ear.

You felt your eyes widen and your cheeks heat up. It must have been just a small action but it made your heart go on overdrive in seconds. He seemed to be too caught up on staring at you because he didn’t notice how his hand rested on your cheek and he rubbed soft circles there with his thumb. You looked at him sheepishly. It had been long since Dean – or at least what looked and felt like Dean – had shown this much affection. You were both too worries over the darkness and the threat she posed but you couldn’t help but feel selfish for missing this kind of contact with him.

Unknown to both you and Jensen was how his counterpart wasn’t reading the book as he was supposed to but was staring daggers at the actor. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were narrowed at the other green-eyed man close to you. He wanted nothing more than to stand up and tear his hand away from your cheek. Hell he wanted to tear him as far away as possible from you. He knew he was being irrational, that there was no point in this but he couldn’t help the feeling of…. jealousy, yes jealousy, crawl up his chest. It was irrational to think about it, to even feel it, but he couldn’t help it. Yes he looked exactly like him but that was not the point. He… Dean dreaded to think about it, but if he wanted this he knew Jensen would offer you all you needed. All you ever wanted.

Who could tell him that by the end of this you wouldn’t want to go with them in that freaking universe and by some chance replace fake-you and finally have the family and happy life you’ve always dreamed about?

The thought alone made fear rise up inside him. So there was nothing that would stop him from being defensive and angry at the same time.

You cleared your throat and looked away sheepishly from Jensen. He reluctantly took the hand away from your cheek, although you already had started to miss the warmth.

You opened your mouth to speak but before you coul utter a word Sam spoke up this time “Well, jack on this one” he sighed pushing away a book you had not seen him take.

“I think I have to say the same one with this too” Jared sighed in almost the exact same way as the younger Winchester which made you and Jensen share a look.

“Well, I think the knew what they were doing casting you two” you mumbled and he chuckled.

“Truth was I had been suggested for the role of Sam first, then tried out for Dean and got it” both he and Jared laughed softly.

“Well good for them cause-”

“Are you fucking done anymore?!” Dean snapped, looking up at you but mostly Jensen.

“Dean what-”

“Are you fucking done talking about me like I’m not here? And I am a living person thanks a lot. I know you may be'playing’ me in some fake ass stupid universe but right here, right now I know very much that I have a mind and heart of my own. So I would very much appreciate it if you didn’t talk about me like I am an object” he growled the words, looking back down at his book after making sure to glare right directly at Jensen.

You didn’t know where all this was coming from but you had a slight suspicion that he didn’t like the guys’, or mostly Jensen’s, presence here very much.

“Dean” you said firmly, giving him a look and he looked at you in defence.

“What?” he growled “Sorry if I am the only one trying to get ya all out of this mess as fast as possible. Last time I checked we were trying to find a way to get them back home. Unless of course this looks too sugar coated for ya, huh Ackles?” he snapped back at Jensen who was looking at him with a clenched jaw.

They looked so much alike staring right back at each other seriously, muscles all tensed up. It looked crazy, having them right in front of each other. It looked like a mirror had turned into life.

“Dean!” it was Sam that spoke up this time “I think that’s enough. The guys want as much as us, if not more, to get right where they belong. They have lives and families. And I’m sorry to tell you but as much as you won’t like it they will stay here till we find a solution.”

“No sam we could-” Jared said softly but this time you shook your head.

“No, he’s right. We are hunters to help people, to save them from whatever supernatural problems. And right now you are in just one. Until we make sure you are safe you are both going to stay here.” you looked in between Jared and Dean.

Dean’s mouth hang open for a second, as if he was hurt, as if he couldn’t believe this. He looked down and away from you, blinking several times. He clenched he jaw and looked back up coldly, giving Jensen a final glare.

“Fine, if that’s what you want to do. Here, you can have your fun” he slammed his book shut, roughly pushing his chair back and getting up.

“Where are you going?” you whispered, feeling guilty for doing this to him.

You felt more than guilty for saying what you did in that way. You knew he had lots of troubles to deal with and right nowhe was just trying to help. But you weren’t making things any easier for him. On the contrary by being this close to Jensen, and seemingly having forgotten all about him, you could picture how… hurt he’d be.

“Out. Maybe get to contact Cas so that we can get this done as fast as possible. You can stay here and chit chat about anything you freakin’ want. I ain’t in the mood to hear.” he grumbled, throwing his jacket over his shoulders.

“Dean” you whispered, ready to get up from your seat but you didn’t dare make a move as he slammed the door behind him. You looked down at your hands, frowning.

“Don’t mind him guys” Sam spoke with a sigh “It’s- we have lots of trouble lately and-”

“We know. The Darkness is a hard one” Jared gave him a tight smile, though he looked at Jensen.

They shared a look. Jared tilted his head to the side suggestively and Jensen nodded his head, his aw still clenched.

“More than a hard one. And Dean’s still trying to deal with this on his own like it’s his fault. It’s just-”

“More trouble for you” Jared sighed.

You shook your head “You’re not trouble guys. It’s not your fault you ended up here. It’s not as if you’d want this, not even for a small trip. We will find a way to get you back but you still will feel messed up.” you said softly, letting a small sigh.

“He jut needs some time to relax. This seemed like the only chance but then you came over so yeah, not possible. Don'tblame him ok? He just has a lot on his mind” Sam sighed, putting all the books away.

“But so do you-” he added “-So best thing is you easy up a little. For tonight at least. We will work hard tomorrow but now we all need to rest. You can have two rooms, and I will make something for you to eat. Sounds good?” he suggested with a small smile and Jared nodded his head.

“Thanks Sam, we would appreciate that” Jared nodded his head but Sam shrugged him off as if it was nothing and got up obviously to make food for all, Jared doing the same by grabbing the empty beer bottles to help him.

It was so weird seeing too copies work next to each other. So similar yet different. Because they were different, and you realized, should under no circumstances be treated as that.

You nodded your head at your own thoughts and got up.

“Where are you going?” Jensen’s rough voice made you look at him..

You smiled softly “To go find that idiot. Who knows what trouble he might get himself into” you shrugged.

He watched you carefully and in thought for a second before he got up and shook his head “No” he placed a hand on top of your shoulder, stopping you.

“What?”

“I’ll go” he sighed “I’ll go find him. I think I should have a talk with him.”

“Are you- are you sure?” you whispered and he forced a smile.

“Trust me, if it’s anyone besides you that can get through that man’s thick skull in the right way it is me” he gave you a small hopeful smile and you did the same.

“I suppose” you whispered and he rubbed your shoulder softly.

“Don’t worry, we will be back soon. I think that talk is much needed” he sighed, and within seconds was out of the bunker ready to follow Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where are you going?” Jensen’s rough voice made you look at him.

You smiled softly “To go find that idiot. Who knows what trouble he might get himself into” you shrugged.

He watched you carefully and in thought for a second before he got up and shook his head “No” he placed a hand on top of your shoulder, stopping you.

“What?”

“I’ll go” he sighed “I’ll go find him. I think I should have a talk with him.”

“Are you- are you sure?” you whispered and he forced a smile.

“Trust me, if it’s anyone besides you that can get through that man’s thick skull in the right way it is me” he gave you a small hopeful smile and you did the same.

“I suppose” you whispered and he rubbed your shoulder softly.

“Don’t worry, we will be back soon. I think that talk is much needed” he sighed, and within seconds was out of the bunker ready to follow Dean.

You frowned, watching Jensen leave. For the first time you couldn’t think of what to make of this. You didn’t know whatthe end result was going to be. You knew you should talk to Dean too but should he maybe have a talk with Jensen first? End what could those two possibly say? You feared the worst.

“Are you ok?” a voice made you look up.

“Huh? What?” you frowned at Jared, luckily they weren’t wearing the same clothes.

He smiled softly “I just asked if you are alright. You don’t seem very much like it” he came to sit next to you.

You sighed, looking down at your hands “I honestly have no idea”

He gave you a half smile, placing a hand on top of yours “They’re going to be back soon. Both of them. Safe.”

“I really hope so” you chewed on your lower lip and he gave your hand a squeeze.

“H-hey Jared” you spoke again after a moment of silence “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure. Anything.” he smiled in a way that reminded you so much of Sam.

“You- you’ve been in the show for ten years right?”

“Eleven actually.” he smiled “It’s been eleven years.”

“Eleven” you mumbled mostly to yourself with a nod of your head “And- and you’ve known Jensen for just as long right?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Were you- were you there when he- when he and I-” you were stuttering, feeling your cheeks heat up.

Jared smirked softly “When he and you what? Met?… Fell in love?”

You bit on your lower lip harder and gave Jared’s hand a squeeze without knowing “Y-yeah” you breathed out “Where you there? When it all happened?”

He chuckled softly “I was there during every second of it.” he looked ahead of him with a nostalgic smile “Seeing that dork fall in love with you is one of the best memories I have from the set. If not the best.”

“How- how did it happen?” you looked up at him shyly.

“Well for one it took very much effort. From me I mean.” you both chuckled “You have no idea how hard it was to convince him to ask you out. I had been bugging him for months and you had already been for one year on the set.” he shook his head.

“He doesn’t express his feelings very easily huh?”

“Pretty much. It takes much convincing in the beginning. He was mostly scared. Until of course he happened. Now he has nothing to be afraid of.” Jared looked down for a second “Pretty much like Dean”

Your head instantly snapped up to him, a frown setting on your face “Dean’s…” you trailed off, looking back down at his hands.

Jared shook his head with a smile “I can’t say anything, if Jensen hasn’t told you anything already then there must be a reason. But- (Y/n), this once… he was right. Dean was right.”

“Dean was a jerk. As much as I hate to admit it. HE shouldn’t have talked to you the way he did.” you pursed your lips but Jared shook his head.

“No, no he said the right thing. Maybe not in the right way but- he was right. This- this is your life guys and it is beyond wrong for us to be here.”

“It’s not your fault though” you mumbled and he shrugged.

“Probably. But he was still trying to find a way to get us out of here. And we weren’t doing any good job at helping him.”

“So what? Is it my fault I wanted to know more about-” you ut off yourself, shaking your head. As much as you wanted to say it, it was true that Dean was right on that part. It was not your life. It was Jensen’s and fake-you’s.

And even more true it was that as much as you wanted that life it was the green-eyed _hunter_ that you wanted it with.

“No. No it’s not your fault that you wanted to know more about your life with Jensen.” Jared smiled at you “But if you could know what I do- then you wouldn’t want to even hear about it.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” you frowned deeply and he shook his head immediately.

“Oh no no I don’t mean about you and Jensen. I mean about you and… Dean. There are things he hasn’t told you (Y/n). Things you deserve to know but- It is not my right to say.”

“There are things I already know.” you mumbled, clenching your jaw and having immediately caught it he shook his head.

“It’s about Amara isn’t it?”

You pursed your lips, clenching even your fists “Yeah.”

“And- that is because he has told you about it, isn’t it? From the first moment.”

“…Yeah? I don’t know what you’re trying to say Jared.” you frowned up at him but he smiled more.

“Didn’t you ever think, oh I don’t know, that he trusts you so much- so deeply that he told you about that from the first second? That he confided to you because he feels safe with you?” he suggested and you blinked several times, your mouth hanging open.

“He- I- He didn’t- I- Wh-what?” you breathed out in a trembling voice.

He chuckled “You had never thought about that? Dean always came to you when bearing the Mark of Cain was too much for him.”

“Y-yes he did but then things were different a-and now- now-”

“Now it’s no different (Y/n). Maybe you are just as clueless as fake-you is after all” he laughed and you bit on your lower lip.

“Dean and I are… friends.” you whispered.

He shrugged “So were you and Jensen until he maned up and told you how he felt.”

“It’s not the same, Jared.” you pursed your lips and shook your head.

“If you insist.” he sighed.

~*~

“Are you going to pretend you didn’t hear me any longer or what?!” Jensen snapped, taking hold of Dean’s arm and making him turn to face him.

“I was actually doing a pretty damn good job at ignoring your entire existence until this very moment.” Dean gave him a tight smile that made Jensen look at him with narrowed eyes.

“Really? Cause I thought all this time you were trying to be the biggest asshole there ever is. My mistake.”

“Who knows, you might win that title” Dean said, annoyance clearly showing.

Jensen clenched his jaw as he looked at his look-alike with a dead serious look. Just as Dean had turned again to get inside the Impala Jensen spoke and cut him off.

“Are you happy?”

“What?” Dean frowned, looking at the actor with almost a glare.

“Are you happy? Are you satisfied? That you shouted at her and stomped up and left like a little child?!” Jensen all-but-growled the words.

Dean’s face fell for almost a second but he clenched his jaw again and looked at Jensen again with a cold look “Very much so.” he gave him a tight smile and Jensen let out a sigh.

“You’re going to lose her if you keep this up” he said in a much softer voice.

“And why would you care huh? I would do you much more of a favor.”

“I have a wife just so you know. And yes she maybe exactly like (Y/n) but that (Y/n)-” he pointed back to the bunker “-is your (Y/n), she belongs here with you and you- you are being a stubborn ass and doing everything you can to push her away.”

Dean clenched his jaw averting his eyes to the ground, not daring to say a word.

“She may have put up with everything you’ve ever done but if you keep this up she won’t for much longer.”

“Yeah and it would make you much happy” Dean hissed and Jensen sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“You know maybe I should have let her to come after all so that you could see the situation you’ve gotten her into. She tries ok? She tries a lot to help you. She’s always tried her best and now- just because I am here you can’t keep your stupid jealousy at bay and snap at everyone and above all her.”

“I’m not-” Dean couldn’t even complete his sentence before Jensen cut him off.

“Oh don’t you lie now to me!” Jensen exclaimed and Dean pursed his lips, looking away “I’ve known you for years, Winchester. There is no way you can hide something like that from me. But I am here talking to you for the best Dean. That woman in there-” Jensen let out a trembling sigh “-She cares about you more than she cares about anything else. Even her own self.”

“And you would know, how?” Dean looked up at the actor in the eyes and Jensen smiled for a second before it flattered.

“I’ve known you for years Dean. Known how you felt for her, or at least what you tried to hide that you felt. And my wife-it is her. Don’t you think I know a few more things?”

Dean clenched his jaw at Jensen’s words and looked down, shaking his head “Shw ain’t-”

“Oh don’t give me that crap!” Jensen cut him off. He sighed before speaking again “Look, all I am trying to do here is help you. If you are not willing to listen fine, I will respect that. But I am going to let you know that she is still in there sick worried about you and beating herself up about it.”

“It’s not… her fault.” Dean felt a pang inside his chest.

“No, no it’s not. But you’re not in there to tell her, are you?”

“And why do you care so much all of a sudden?” Dean got defensive again.

It was so hard for him to comprehend how even at the way he spoke Dean felt himself like an open book. He had felt it before with you, how you could read him so easily because truth was you knew him so well. But now with this man, Jensen, talking to him like they had known each other for years it was impossible to describe. Well, Jensen had practically known him for years – as much as Dean didn’t want to admit it. He knew that if he wanted he could tell in a second what he was feeling and thinking. And that was what made him more vulnerable. He knew about his feelings for you. He knew about all of his thoughts and dreams… with you. Things he didn’t dare say to anyone. This man knew him better more than anyone else.

And it all got so much more crazy at the fact that looked like exactly like two droplets of water. It was like staring into a mirror that had come into life and had thought and feelings of his own. And Dean began to realize that despite all the similarities – the fact that they were both in love with the same woman was an exception – they still were so completelydifferent. And the biggest of all differences? One was happy, having the life he wanted, while the other was still struggling to fight for his life so that he could at least admit it his feelings to you in the end. If it wasn’t too late.

“You’re right.” Jensen nodded his head “Maybe I have no reason to- but then again I’ve been you for more than ten years and I have come to know everything you think and feel. Not to mention about her. So don’t play tough on me Winchester. It will hurt- like hell! If you lose her. And you know it yourself as well.” he said matter-of-factly and Dean rolled his eyes.

“This is not your place.” Dean looked at Jensen in the eyes with a clenched jaw.

“You are right. Yes I don’t belong here but for as long as I am then I think I should make the best of it. For everyone.”

As much as he hated to admit it Dean wanted this. He wanted to know if at least fake you was happy. IF fake him made you as happy as he’d been dreaming for so long. If he could offer you all you needed. He seemed like a good man – completely different from Dean, in Dean’s opinion – and as much as it hurt to even think about it he could probably make you the happiest woman on Earth.

And despite his fear, despite how scared he was he was going to lose you- _you_ to him he couldn’t help but-

“Well, then-” he didn’t complete his sentence as he motioned to the passenger seat of the Impala “It’s your choice. Either you take it up or you go in there to your pretty girl.”

Jensen looked at the hunter with a serious face before letting out a sigh and walking past him to the passenger side “For the record- she is _your_ girl.” he said and got inside. Leaving Dean to think before getting in too.

~*~

“And-” you bit on your lower lip, sneaking a glance to make sure Sam wasn’t coming “-I’m guessing you- you were there at… our wedding right?”

A wide grin spread on Jared’s face “Damn straight I was.” he breathed out a chuckled and you couldn’t help a smile of your own.

“Was it- was it that good? Was he… happy?”

Whether it be Jensen or Dean you couldn’t help the longing to know that he was happy.

“More so than ever before.” he laughed “He wouldn’t stop grinning all day. And when the time came, oh gosh he was such a nervous mess!” you both laughed softly.

“I can imagine him”

“Oh trust me, not so much!” he laughed, running a hand through his hair “I can remember every single bit of it ‘Am I good? Do you think- do you think maybe I should have chosen a different suit? She won’t like it? No of course not. She will hate it. Gosh I should so have chosen a different one!! do you think we have time? A-and maybe I could change my hair? Do you think she’ll like it that way? Gosh she’s going to hate it. She will be so beautiful and I might ruin everything. Herday- this is her day and I- I’ and well I better not continue.” Jared mimicked and you both laughed out loudly.

“R-Really? He was like that?” you breathed out in between laughing.

“Yes! I’ve been holding it against him ever since that day! The ideal way to blackmail him! I’ve been telling him I was gonna say it to you and ever since he’d do everything I said.”

You giggled “Gosh I wish I could use that too!”

“Yeah but you know-” he cleared his throat, still smiling “Other than that- Truth is I had never seen him more happy (Y/n). When he saw you walk down that aisle, the smile he had on his face was impossible to describe.”

“Yeah” you breathed out, your smile falling “I can imagine.” you voice was hoarse as you looked down at your hands.

Because sadly that was the truth. You could only imagine how Dean – Jensen whatever – would look happy. The times that you had seen Dean truly happy, smiling for real and without any worries, could be counted at the fingers of one hand. Lately you could hardly even bring back those memories. It’s been so long since you ast saw him carefree and happy. The moment he decided he should carry the weight of the world on his shoulders everything went downhill.

“(Y/n)” Jared spoke softly “Everything is going to get better, ok? Just have some faith.”

“I do Jared, I do. Or at least try to. There is nothing else left to hope in after all, right?”

“Well, you never know… miracles happen” Jared tried to say hopefully and you frowned.

He knew something. He knew something more that he didn’t tell you. _**What episode did they say they had filmed up to now?**_

“I suppose.” you mumbled, looking down at your hands.

“Yes, yes they do (Y/n).” he placed a hand on top of your shoulder, giving you a sympathetic smile.

“Maybe.” you shrugged giving a soft laugh “I guess I haven’t seen one happen in so long I’m starting to lose some faith in it.”

Jared chuckled “Yeah that’s cause you haven’t met her yet.”

“Who?” you frowned for a second and he looked at you with a wide smile.

“Your daughter.” he breathed out.

~*~

“I didn’t take you much of a drinker Ackles.” Dean raised an eyebrow at the actor that downed another shot.

“I’m not a little boy. I can hold my drinks.” Jensen rolled his eyes, opting for a beer now.

“Hm” Dean breathed out and turned back to his whiskey.

“So… are you going to talk about it or…?”

“You tell me. You’ve been 'playing’ me for years, you should know me better than anyone else.” Dean couldn’t help the venom that dripped from his voice.

Jensen shook his head “You’re right. I have. But now you are a real person and I have no right to think anything of you. I may know you but that does not change anything.”

Dean breathed out a chuckled “You just don’t want to give me a reason to punch you, do you?”

The corners of Jensen lips curved into a smile “I have learned not to get on your to do list.” he shrugged and for the first time they both chuckled.

Dean sighed, looking down at his beer “You were right. I was being a dick.”

“What?” Jensen raised an eyebrow, a smile forming on his lips.

Dean rolled his eyes “Don’t make me say it again pretty boy, I ain’t gonna do yo the favor.”

Jensen laughed “Damn, I really wanted to record that.”

Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes “This how you got your girl or what?”

Jensen’s smile turned into a softer one. Although it wasn’t much of a question from Dean he could see that he was opening up and as crazy and hard that could be he had managed to get him to do so and wasn’t going to lose the chance.

“Well what can I say… she must have been mine even before I knew it.” he said in a soft voice, looking at Dean who got more serious and turned his head to look at the actor in the eyes.

“You… think?” Dean breathed out.

A small smile formed on Jensen’s lips “I know” he admitted and Dean swallowed thickly, understanding he wasn’t talking just about fake-you.

And now he definitely wanted to know more.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes “This how you got your girl or what?”

Jensen’s smile turned into a softer one. Although it wasn’t much of a question from Dean he could see that he was opening up and as crazy and hard that could be he had managed to get him to do so and wasn’t going to lose the chance.

“Well what can I say… she must have been mine even before I knew it.” he said in a soft voice, looking at Dean who got more serious and turned his head to look at the actor in the eyes.

“You… think?” Dean breathed out.

A small smile formed on Jensen’s lips “I know” he admitted and Dean swallowed thickly, understanding he wasn’t talking just about fake-you.

And now he definitely wanted to know more.

“…Yeah?” Dean tried to look less intrigued than he was. Only he knew how much he wanted to hear Jensen reveal everything.

~*~

“Your daughter.” he breathed out.

“…Daughter huh?” you felt your heart tighten inside your chest.

“Yeah.” he chuckled softly “I will never forget that day. Jensen was literally going crazy while you were in labor and they still couldn’t let him in.” he shook his head and you bit on your lower lip.

“Was he really?”

“Damn yes!” he laughed “He was literally freaking out, worse than on your wedding day. He wouldn’t stop coming up with crazy scenarios and how he- how he was going to go crazy if something happened to you or the kid.”

You chewed on your lower lip “Was it a long birth? She, JJ wasn’t it? Was she alright?”

Jared smiled softly at your concern “You did great. Justice was perfectly fine and healthy.” he said comfortingly “Though I wasn’t so sure about Jensen’s health after that… or his head. You know, after he passed out-” Jared made a face “-yeah he hit his head a little.”

“He… He passed out?” you whispered, and for some reason you could see it happening. But instead of Jensen it was Dean. Surely it would be his reaction.

Jared laughed “Hey you women may get used to the idea because you go through those nine months of pregnancy but it is a big deal for us to deal with. It’s just… overwhelming to say the least.”

“I suppose… not that I have any kids” you mumbled, shrugging and looking away from Jared. For a moment you were lost in your own thoughts.

“Yet” he murmured, looking at you with a soft smile.

~*~

Jensen breathed out a chuckle “It was just as hard for me to believe but once it all happened, once all of it is over… you begin to realize things you hadn’t seen before.”

Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes “Wow. Deep.”

Jensen shot him a look “Hey look I am saying the truth here ok? If you didn’t want to talk then you wouldn’t have let me come.”

“Yeah I made a mistake, no need to point it out. Sides the door is right there, you can leave any moment you want.”

“I would. But as I told you me coming here didn’t happen accidentally, you’ve said it yourself. Besides-” Jensen sighed “-I promised (Y/n) I would get you back safe and that is what I am going to do.”

Dean clenched his jaw, looking back at his drink “Yeah.” he didn’t say more and opted for drinking.

Jensen looked at his look-alike for a second, studying him. He was no mind reader, but he knew Dean so well, his movements, his expressions, everything, so there was no guessing in what he could be thinking. HE knew what he was thinking. And he knew it was you. There was hiding.

“She wanted to come.” Jensen said, gaining Dean’s attention. His head turned immediately to Jensen at the mention ofyour name.

“She did.” the actor repeated, letting a small sigh and breaking eye-contact with Dean “She instantly wanted to come to you. I just thought it was my responsibility. There are some things that you need to… know.”

Dean studied him for a second before speaking “Such as?” his voice was rough and laced with seriousness.

“The whole truth. The only one.” Jensen breathed out.

Yes he definitely knew more, Dean was sure. He just wasn’t sure that what he was going to tell him would be bad or good.

~*~

“Huh? Did you… say something?” you asked, looking back at Jared.

He smiled softly, shaking his head “Nothing nervermind.”

“Ok” you mumbled, looking down for a second at your hands. You had an itching feeling inside and couldn’t hep but ask “…Can you- can you tell me more about her? Giving birth to her, her first birthday, holidays, games… anything?” you felt shy for asking.

Jared smiled fondly “Well, in those 15 hours other than Jensen passing out in the labor room and crying the first time he held her in his arms I don’t think much more. I mean sure, you were cursing at him and saying you were never going to let him touch you again-”

“Definitely!” you exclaimed with wide eyes and Jared laughed along with you.

“Well, you kinda broke that one.” he shrugged and you nodded your head.

“No wonder” you muttered to yourself and he tried to fight off a smirk.

“Well- truth is you did torture him a little first.” he said with a chuckle.

“Of course I would!” you said matter-of-factly.

“But-” Jared let a small sigh, still smiling softly “-I guess in the end it all made us laugh as we looked at your newborn. Iremember- I remember the first day you brought her on set. Nobody would stop gushing at her and saying how pretty she was. Jensen- Jensen kept insisting was because she had taken after her stunning mother.”

A smile spread on your lips. As much as you hated to admit it you couldn’t help but imagine Dean doing that.

You shook your head at the crazy thought making Jared give you a look but you just smiled reassuringly.

“He did huh?” you breathed out and Jared nodded his head with a bright smile.

“Yeah and it’s actually true. She really took after you. Though you always insist she looks more like Jensen.” he shrugged “And-” he snickered “-And when somebody, I don’t remember who it was, said that whoever got with her would be the luckiest man alive-” he laughed “-To put it mildly, Jensen hardly kept himself from growling. I mean maybe he did a little.”

You both burst into a feat of laughter “That was- that was so totally wrong to say in front of Jensen!”

“I know!” Jared laughed more “He- He looked like he was about to murder somebody!”

“Well- sorry to break it to him, but that day will come either he likes it or not!”

“That’s exactly what you said! And he glared at you too! He just took her from your arms and hugging her close to him- his cheeks were puffed out!” he exclaimed as he remembered and you giggled “-And- and he took her away mumbling ‘No. No she is my little girl. Not yet. No never.’ and pouting! He was pouting!”

“Oh. My. God!” you exclaimed, laughing even harder to the point your stomach hurt. And right now it didn’t even feel wrong to imagine Dean like that. Because yes he was definitely going to have that look and say the exact same things.

“What are you two laughing at?” Sam asked with a small smile as he entered the room and saw you and Jared.

At the moment you felt better. Maybe thanks to Jared, maybe thanks to what he told you about your 'family’ in another universe, maybe thanks to the fact that Jensen was not back yet and could only mean he and Dean were having a much needed talk – he hadn’t pushed him away above all- but you didn’t know and maybe not care.

“Oh you know-” you snickered “Just some interesting moments.” Jared chuckled as well.

“Must be pretty interesting huh?” he came to seat next to you.

“Yeah, yeah it is.” your laughter died off “It’s about… my- Jensen’s- Jensen’s and mine- our daughter.” you breathed out and Sam looked stunned for a second.

“Girl? I’m guessing something along the lines of _'Nobody ever is going to date her’_ ?” he raised an eyebrow and you laughed.

“Exactly!”

“They are so much alike huh?”

“More than you guys can imagine.” Jared nodded his head.

“…Shouldn’t they be back by now though?”

“No, I think they should talk this out. Jensen did the right thing to go talk to him. If anyone can get Dean at rest it'sJensen.” Jared said reassuringly.

Silence fell around the three of you. None of you saying a word but you couldn’t help the smile off your lips anyway.

“How-” it was Sam that spoke up “-How is it?”

“What? Jared frowned.

Sam glanced at you and then looked back at the actor “I know this is probably weird for you. I mean sure it is for us but we deal with crazy things every day. This must be hard for you but- How is it? Jensen and (Y/n), they are happy right?”

Your breath hitched on your throat as you looked at Jared. You knew Sam would ask something like this. Caring about you and his brother was his top priority.

“Yeah” Jared smiled “Really happy.” he looked at you “I know this life is hard for you guys and I know sometimes there is no hope but- you have to think that at the end of the tunnel there is light.” he looked at you, wanting to say much more than he already had but there was something stopping him.

You’ve had that feeling ever since the beginning. That he was hiding something from you. That there was something you should know but he wouldn’t tell you. Maybe something about your future?

“Yeah… but personally I prefer it from photoshoots!” Sam tried to lighten the mood and you chuckled.

“It’s not all that bad. Or filming for that matter. We just have to shoot some scenes numerous times because Jensen, well, he’s being Jensen!”

You and Sam laughed “I can imagine!” Sam said and you giggled.

“Oh trust me you can’t! I’m really lucky to have (Y/n) to get some work done!”

“What uh- what about that guy-” Sam frowned for a second stopping to think “Misha! Yeah Misha, what about him?”

“Who’s that?”

“The one that plays Castiel. And uh yeah I better not get started with him!” Jared shook his head and you laughed.

“I don’t think it would be that bad” you shrugged and they both gave you a look that made you want to laugh. Especially at the fact that it was exactly the same.

“You go try acting with them for an hour, just an hour, and then you can talk to me again!” Jared breathed out, shaking his head.

“And now-” Jare spoke again but stopped himself abruptly, not wanting to go on.

“What?” you frowned “What now?”

“Nothing.” he smiled a little fakely, shaking his head “It’s nothing. I was just going to say you’re better than ever before. That’s all.”

“Why?” it was Sam’s voice and saying that Jared looked as if he had just been caught would be an understatement.

His eyes were wide and you could see the inner battle he had. _ **For what?**_

~*~

“Well, I’m listening.” Dean pursed his lips and Jensen smiled softly.

“(Y/n) and I- My (Y/n) at least, we were friends. Really close ones. Goofing around and everything. Almost inseparable. Jared-” he chuckled softly “-he had come to the point of saying with that- that bitch-face 'Again you two together?!'” he laughed more and Dean tried to hide the fact that the corners of his lips lifted into a smile.

“I was scared to tell her how I felt.” he got more serious “Really scared. Like hell she’d want someone like me. I’ve got more flaws than I can count, I wouldn’t even want to be with me why would she?… If only I had known. I was so damn stupid drowning in my own doubts that I didn’t realize that’s what she was going through. While she took care of my sorry ass, she didn’t know it was for her, she tried her best to be as close as possible even as friends. Sappy if you think about it and really cheesy. I’m an actor and I have played that role many times. Never thought I would get to live it, but- there I was.” he gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

“Yeah. Cute. And why do I care?” Dean snapped, truth was he cared more than he dared to admit. He wanted to know about your other life. He wanted to know if at least in some other crazy universe he was making you happy. It was all he wanted in this life, he was much sure.

Jensen looked at him for a good while “You know-” he finally spoke up “I’ve been playi- pretending to be you for 11 years now. I don’t think there is any hiding here.”

Dean scoffed but looked away. It had come to the part where he felt chills at how much Jensen could tell by just one look or move.

“Meaning?” Dean tried his best to show as less emotions as possible.

Jensen sighed, looking down at his drink “I wanted to talk to you because I know what you’re going through. If you are not going to open up… it’s fine. I know it’s not what you do especially with some crazy-ass-looking actor that is like your mirror image.”

Silence fell around the two men as none of them really dared to look at each other. It would make things even crazier than they already were.

“…Is she happy?” Dean’s hoarse voice broke the silence.

Jensen smiled softly “It is hard to say but… I would like to believe so.” he looked at the hunter.

“She’s… a hard one to manage.” Dean admitted with a soft chuckle and Jensen laughed as well.

“She didn’t let me touch her for two whole months after she gave birth to our daughter!” they both erupted into a feat of laughter.

“Sounds totally like her!”

“I bet! And she was cursing at me during the entire labor.” Jensen shook his head with a laugh “But in the end… I guess the smile she had when she first held Justice in her arms was… pure happiness.”

Dean swallowed thickly, as he could even picture everything. IT hurt like hell but at the same time it was he sweetest pain he had ever felt. He could see you laying on the labor bed, holding a little, tiny even, baby girl in your hands and resting your sweating forehead against his as he tried but couldn’t help but let the tears run at the sight.

Dean cleared his throat to brush the image off “Your… daughter.” it was more of a statement than a question.

Jensen smiled softly “Yeah her.”

“Does… does she look a lot like (Y/n) or…?”

“I insist they’re exact copies but she won’t listen. Maintains she took after me but if you saw her- gosh she’s just as beautiful as her mother. Sometimes… I stare at her and- and I can’t believe how lucky I am. (Y/n) was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I don’t mean just how happy she’s made. But the fact that she made me a father.”

“Yeah. I can imagine.” Dean nodded his head, his jaw clenching painfully. More so than the ache in his heart.

“…Don’t worry.” Jensen said more firmly “You will.”

The words made Dean frown and turn his head to look at the actor “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Jensen only smiled, looking away and shrugging “I don’t think I am supposed to say anything. Look I am here to just have a talk and probably put you on the right track.”

“Yeah sure _mom_.” Dean scoffed a laugh.

“Yeah you can say anything you want to but I know what you think Dean. I’ve been you for years. Do you think there is any point in hiding what you feel… for her?”

Dean’s muscles tense up and he clenched his fists “Will you just quit it for a second?”

“No, no I won’t. That’s why I am here. To talk to you about (Y/n) and you can deny it as much as you want but that was why you said yes in the first place. You wanted to know more about our lives in the other universe. You wanted to know if you… can make her happy. If you can give her all you’ve wanted to for… years.”

“The only thing I’ve given her is pain.” Dean clenched his jaw. He couldn’t almost believe how he was saying, admitting, those things to a practically stranger. But maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t a stranger after all. Dean couldn’t describe it himself.

Jensen shook his head “That’s what you think and that’s what you have decided to see. If you took a moment, just a single one, to look at her you’d see- you’d see the moment you tuned your back how wide her smile gets when she looks at you. When she stares at you but you don’t realize it because you’re looking away. And I better not begin with how he blushes when you compliment her. Tell me, have you ever took notice of those?”

Dean’s mouth hang slightly open as his eyes were casted to the ground. Truth was he had seen some signs but he had tried to push them away. He had tried to ignore everything and pretending that it was just his own wishful thinking. That you didn’t really feel the way… he did for you.

“No” Dean breathed out in a hoarse voice, swallowing thickly.

“Exactly. And that’s because you’re too damn stubborn to admit your own feelings first. You think you will somehow destroy her life but hell she’s been living with you for so long to the point she’s cursed for many more years to come” he breathed out a chuckle that soon died off.

“Dean” Jensen sighed “There is no point in hiding from me. I understand. It is just the way I feel for her too.”

“Yeah with only difference being that you can make her happy.” Dean said in a rough voice.

“You… will too, eventually.” Jensen breathed out.

“I think you’re forgetting something there. Her and I are only friends.”

“Where you even listening to what I was saying or what?” Jensen breathed out a chuckled. Dean looked at him with a deep frown.

“(Y/n) and I were friends in the beginning too until we realized what we felt for each other.”

“You seem too sure about it. What makes you think that this is the case here too?” it hurt him to admit it, her even scared him. His life was no easy and being in love with a woman he could not have because he would ruin her life and she saw him as only a friend made things much worse.

Jensen averted his eyes from the hunter and looked back at his beer with a deep frown. The inner battle was all clear on his face.

“Hm? So? What makes you think all of this?”

“… The fact that I have lived through all of it. We have shooted the last episodes of the season, Dean. I’m not thinking. _I know_.”

Well, that was something he didn’t expect.


	5. Chapter 5

“(Y/n) and I were friends in the beginning too until we realized what we felt for each other.”

“You seem too sure about it. What makes you think that this is the case here too?” it hurt him to admit it, hell even scared him. His life was no easy and being in love with a woman he could not have because he would ruin her life and she saw him as only a friend made things much worse.

Jensen averted his eyes from the hunter and looked back at his beer with a deep frown. The inner battle was all clear on his face.

“Hm? So? What makes you think all of this?”

“… The fact that I have lived through all of it. We have shooted the last episodes of the season, Dean. I’m not thinking. I know.”

Well, that was something he didn’t expect.

Dean blinked several times, only staring at his look-alike. He forced a chuckle and rolled his eyes “Yeah nice one. Just cut the crap man, I’m not in the mood for jokes.”

“What?” that caught even Jensen by surprise “No, no hey” he shook his head “You have no idea what you-”

“Look-!” Dean snapped, eyes fiery and jaw clenched “-I am not in for games ok?! I let you come by 1) so that (Y/n) wouldn’t worry and 2) so that I would do you and her the favor to hear you first before I thought of shooting.”

Jensen let a sigh, running a hand through his hair “You are just as stubborn as I know you to be.” he grumbled under his breath “Poor child” he mumbled the last words mostly to himself but Dean just had to hear everything.

“Child? What the hell are you talking about?” he asked in a rougher-than-before voice.

“Oh what so you now want to hear me?” Jensen raised an eyebrow and Dean all-but-glared at him.

“What’s even the point Dean? When you don’t believe a single thing I say huh?”

“I just don’t believe all those bullshit you’re talking about because-”

“Because? Because why Dean?!” Jensen for the first time literally snapped “Because you think you don’t deserve it? Because you’re so fucking lost in your damn self-hate to notice that you deserve even the slightest good thing in this damned world?! Because you think you will ruin everything you ever touch? Because you’re poison?! Or is it because your head is so high up your ass you can’t fucking see how she’s been in freaking love with you for years!?” in his rumbling Jensen didn’t notice what had slipped his lips but even when he did his expression didn’t change much.

Unlike Dean. Whose eyes were wide, his breath had hitched on his throat and to say he looked stunned would be an understatement.

“Wh-what?” he breathed out, voice hoarse.

Jensen let out a small sigh, looking around him for a second “You are not supposed to know that until two episodes, which should be two weeks but- given that I am here, there must be a reason right?”

“Jensen” Dean said as firmly as he could (considering his heart beating so hard inside his chest) “Speak.”

Jensen smiled softly, nodding his head with a small sigh “First I think we’re going to need a new round of drinks. There is a lot you have to hear about the two of you and it’s better if you brace yourself.”

“Yeah I think you’re right.” Dean swallowed thickly, making sure he was sitting on his chair because who knew what Jensen had in store for him.

~*~

“You go try acting with them for an hour, just an hour, and then you can talk to me again!” Jared breathed out, shaking his head.

“And now-” Jare spoke again but stopped himself abruptly, not wanting to go on.

“What?” you frowned “What now?”

“Nothing.” he smiled a little fakely, shaking his head “It’s nothing. I was just going to say you’re better than ever before. That’s all.”

“Why?” it was Sam’s voice and saying that Jared looked as if he had just been caught would be an understatement.

His eyes were wide and you could see the inner battle he had. _ **For what?**_

“Wh-what?” Jared asked nervously and you frowned more.

“I just asked, why is it all better now?” Sam had a perplexed look on his face.

“O-oh no it’s nothing, nothing really.” he shook his head and Sam laughed.

“For a great actor you are a terrible liar you know.” he noted and Jared gave him a more awkward laugh.

“Yeah, I know.” he admitted, looking down at his hands.

“Is it…” you low voice broke the silence “Is it… that has to do with us? Like us- us, in the show?”

“(Y/n) I- I can’t say more, I really wish I could but- we are not supposed to change the sequence of things and if I speak-” he stopped himself, shaking his head.

“It’s fine. We understand.” Sam gave you a look at which you nodded your head.

Silence followed and you couldn’t help the thought that run through your mind. What could be so important that could affect not only their universe but also yours? Jared was happy about it but you couldn’t help but feel worried at the unknown.

Just as you had opened your mouth to speak and ask him because honestly you wanted to know (you had a feeling it wasgreatly related to you) the door slammed open and voices were heard, voices very much alike and soon you saw two very similar men walk in.

Dean was the first one you noticed and then you saw Jensen right behind him. You shared a look with Jensen whom gave you a soft smile but you couldn’t help your eyes as they fell quickly on Dean. His head han low and you didn’t have to guess to know that he had drunk. A lot.

You were about to get up from your seat and rush to his side, as if by instinct. It was something you did every single time. Every fiber in your body screamed to take care of him. And you surely were about to speak and ask him if it wasn’t for Sam beating you at it.

“Dean? What is it? Are you ok?” he had a frown on his face.

“’M fine.” he grumbled a reply, rubbing his temples.

Sam looked at Jensen for a better answer though you couldn’t take your eyes off Dean.

“We just had a few more drinks. Or mostly he did. It’s ok, nothing serious.” he reassured you and at that moment younoticed his eyes on you.

You looked at him worried, giving him a tight smile and before he could come to sit next to you you were up from your seat.

“Sorry for a second guys” you mumbled to them and rushed so that you could catch up with Dean that was already half way to his bedroom.

“Dean! Wait!” you said and he stopped mid-movement, hand on the doorknob. He didn’t look up from the floor even when you had reached him.

“D?” you whispered his nickname. It was one you used only during urgent times.

You were still a few feet away from him, walking very slowly till you reached him “D?” you whispered again, reluctantly placing a hand on top of his that still hadn’t left the doorknob. You almost let a small sigh of relief at him not snatching his hand away from yours. He still hadn’t look up at you though.

“D please talk to me. What is-” before you could even comprehend your sentence he spoke up and cut you off.

“(Y/n)” he said your name in a completely different way than he ever had before. It made you frown.

He looked up at you, for the first time and then you were sure you could also see it in his eyes. Something was different. Maybe you could not pinpoint what but you knew something had changed. Maybe it was something Jensen had told him? Something you didn’t know either? Or something you did?

He didn’t say anything, you only felt his hand give your a squeeze. Your eyes started to well up with tears as you saw the almost heart-broken look on his face. He looked tired, exhausted and sad all at once. It reminded you of times you didn’t want to remember. Dean being like this hurt you ten times more.

“Dean wha-” your words were cut off by him wrapping his arms around you in an instant.

He hugged you as close to him as possible, your face buried in his chest as he gave you a squeeze. You could feel an urgency to it. It felt as if he was scared to let go of you for some reason.

“Dean.” you said more firmly pushing him away “What is it? You’re scaring me.” you held onto his plaid shirt tightly.

He gave his head a small shook “(Y/n).” he let a soft sigh “Jensen-”

Your eyes instantly widened and you felt your heart drop to your stomach “D-Dean if this- if this is about Jensen I’m sorry. I am really sorry. I- I would never do anything to hurt you. I- I am sorry I got carried away with my- no, fake me’s life and Jensen’s. I should have thought I should have imagined that you hearing this wasn’t- wasn’t-”

“No, no. Hey, hey.” Dean gave your shoulders a squeeze making you stop your rambling “It’s not about that. It’s not about him.” he clenched his jaw, shaking his head.

“It’s-” he didn’t even say more as his eyes fell on you. His behavior was very weird and you had began to worry. He looked at you deeply in the eyes, his hands moving up to cup your face. You couldn’t help the frown, not even as he leaned in to press his lips to your forehead in a soft kiss. Despite the flutter of your heart your worry had gotten the best of you.

“Go to sleep sweetheart. Everything is alright. Everything will be alright.” he whispered in a hoarse voice.

“Dean” you whispered “I’m sorry” you couldn’t help the need to apologize. Truth was you felt extremely guilty for gushing over at Jensen and you two’s life, even in another universe, while Dean was standing just there. You knew it looked a lot like you had forgotten all about him and you feared that your not running after him, but Jensen doing so, might have also made things worse.

He smiled, although you could see how he was a little broken “No, you don’t apologize. I should be the ne to ask for forgiveness.”

“What? Why? Dean… what did you do?” you asked desperately.

“Nothing, nothing don’t worry. Other than having a ton of drinks. But I will sleep it off and no harm done. You go to sleep too, (Y/n). Everything will get better.” he gave you a barely visible smile.

“Dean.”

“I mean it (Y/n). Oh did you also get a room for Jensen and Jared? They will have to stay here til we find a way out of this.”

“Dean… are you sure?” yes his behavior was very strange indeed. What had he talked about with Jensen?

“Definitely.” he rubbed his thumb over your cheek “It’s not their fault they ended up here. All we can do is offer them shelter till we find them a way back. Besides knowing you and how much fake you is exactly the same I think Jensen will never hear the end of it.” he chuckled softly but instead of laughing you frowned more.

“What?” you blinked several times.

“Don’t worry princess.” he said softly “There ain’t no demon possessing me. I just realized a few things, the talk with Jensen helped. They need our help and that’s what we do best. It’s not their fault… and everything happens for a reason after all.” he gave you a soft shrug.

“Accidents don’t just happen accidentally.” you mumbled and he gave you a soft smirk.

“Exactly.” he breathed out “And now I realized it to the fullest.” he nodded his head slowly. He leaned in and gave you a kiss on the head.

“Goodnight sweetheart.” he whispered, face still close to you.

His hand lingered a little more on your cheek, his thumb rubbing over it. He gave you a last smile before letting his hand drop. He turned around and got inside his room, closing the door behind him.

“Goodnight” you whispered, the frown still there.

You let out a trembling sigh, resting your back against the wall. You were completely and utterly confused. But above all scared and worried. This didn’t sound like the Dean you knew. Like the Dean that a couple hours ago was nothing but… jealous? And what could he have possibly talked about with Jensen that had made him change so much? You were scaredas you brought back the image of his eyes. They had a melancholy in them. And regret. Regret above all. You had no idea why.

“(Y/n)?” another rough voice, quiet matching that of Dean’s but not entirely made you look up.

“Jens?” your lips said his nickname without even realizing it.

He smiled softly, taking a few steps closer to you “Hey. Thought you probably wouldn’t want to talk to me.”

You shook your head, looking down a little ashamed “No Jensen, no of course. I just-” you looked at Dean’s door with a small frown “-I just need to… make sure he’s ok.” you ended up mumbling, looking down at your feet.

“It’s ok, I know.” he smiled softly at you.

“You mus be tired.” you let a sad sigh “I’m so stupid. Come on, I will show you your room.”

“I- I- no it’s ok. I am fine, really.”

“Bullshit.” you snapped and he couldn’t help the small smile “Come on Ackles I know better than anyone when you’re lying or not. At least I know with Dean and you are not much of a difference.”

“You aren’t much more different than my wife either.” he said in a low voice and you smiled softly.

“Come on” you whispered “There is a spare room next to mine in case you need something.” you guided him down the hallway. Maybe he could even help you realize what was going on with Dean too, right?

“(Y/n)” he sighed as you opened the door to his to-be room “You don’t have to do this.”

“No, Jensen. We said we are going to help and until we find a way to get you back you are going to stay here. The place is big enough and… none of us have a problem.”

“Yeah, I very much realized that.” he let a soft sigh, smiling slightly at you “(Y/n)” he said your name and you gave a sigh of defeat.

“I’m sorry Jens, I just- I am really worried. He- he sounded completely different and I can’t help it” you didn’t dare look at him in the eyes.

“No really, it’s ok.” he took your hand in his, smiling honestly at you “I have quiet gotten used to it after all.”

You gave him a small chuckled and he rubbed his thumb over your palm “Come on. Ask. What is it?” he motioned for you to seat next to him on the bed.

“Jens” you breathed out “What did you two talk about?”

He smiled softly “I can’t really tell you what I told him. Truth is I shouldn’t have told him that either.” he spoke looking at the wall in front of him “But I figured, I must be here for a reason right?” it was mostly a rhetorical question and you gave your head a subtle nod.

“What was it though? I mean, what made him change this much? I- I am sorry for persisting Jensen I just can’t- I can’t watch him like this.”

He looked at you and smiled. He reached with his one hand and cupped your face “Trust me I more than understand.” he rubbed his thumb over your cheek that had started to feel warm “It’s just in you, fake you or not, to care this much about me. And I honestly have no single idea how the hell I got so lucky to have you.”

“You know-” you whispered “-I really think you and I need to have a talk about it Ackles. You have just as shitty self esteem as him.”

He chuckled softly and you smiled softly at him.

“As it seems.” he let his hand drop and before he could pull completely away you took hold of it. He smiled softly down at your hands and let a small sigh.

Silence fell around you for a little while. You didn’t question him anymore. If Dean couldn’t speak about it you knew Jensen couldn’t much more. He was suffering too, being away from his family. You couldn’t help but sympathize with him. There was that part of you that wanted to so much to end his suffering any way you could.

“It was-” he broke the silence “-It was about some things that-” he let out a sigh shaking his head “I wanted to make him realize some things he hadn’t.” he turned his head to look at you fully in the eyes.

You frowned, not really understanding what he meant “Wh-what do you mean?”

He smiled softly “I just decided to make him take a look around him. To see what he was failing at for so long. And- hey!” he smiled more “Who knows, maybe this is what they needed for the plot to keep going! Maybe it was this- us coming here that… makes it all happen.” he ended up whispering, his eyes looking down at the floor mostly as if he was talking to himself.

“Wh-what?” you whispered “What do you mean by ‘all’ ?” you blinked.

He looked up at you, smiling at you “Nothing. Don’t worry. You… will come to understand everything, in the end.”

You opened your mouth to speak but closed it again. Truth was you wanted to know so much more but at the moment you could see how much he needed the rest. He looked exhausted and even more.

“I hope so.” you breathed, giving his hand a final squeeze.

“Well, it’s past twelve. I think it’s high time you went to bed mister.”

He chuckled softly “You’re so much like fake-you it’s unbelievable.” You both erupted into laughter.

“Obviously.” you said or the first time with a full smile “Goodnight, Jensen” you added in a whisper and his smile got softer.

“Goodnight (Y/n).”

“I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Yeah. See you in the morning.” he nodded his head again.

You gave him another smile and although you hesitated you leaned down and pressed your lips to his cheeks in a soft kiss. His scruff that was more obvious than Dean’s tickled your lips. He smiled up at you and you gave him a shy smile before getting completely up and leaving him to sleep. You didn’t miss the chance to sneak a glance at him before you closed the door completely.

~Next Morning~

If you said you had slept would be a big lie. You hadn’t gotten a single hour of sleep. You couldn’t help but think about Jensen’s words or the look on Dean’s face. Yes you had spent many nights thinking about Dean and this was no anexception.

You dragged your feet out of your room. You would have made your way to the kitchen if it wasn’t for Dean standing almost in front of your door as soon as you opened it.

“Dean?” you whispered as soon as you opened the door and he gave you a small smile.

“Morning sweetheart. Came to wake you up but seems like you beat me at it.”

“Hey Dean” you whispered but frowned when you took a look at the empty bedroom next to yours. The one that Jensenwas supposed to be in.

“Uh is everybody having breakfast?”

If by everybody you mean Sam and Cas yeah” he shrugged, looking at the bed as well.

“Wait- what?”

“Cas came to help this morning but seems like just like they appeared so they disappeared. They were gone once he got here.”

“What?” you whispered “But- but how do we know they got back in their place?”

“Cas checked to make sure they don’t remember anything either. Everything’s right, you don’t have worry… about him.” he gave you a soft smile and you looked down a little guiltily.

“Thank God” you breathed. Despite the guilt you couldnt help the relief. You wanted more than anything for him to beback to his family and where he belonged.

“I- I mean-” you stuttered looking up at him and he smiled, shaking his head.

“No, really. It’s fine.” he let a sigh “Besides…” he looked almost blankly at the wall “They really were here for a reason, we should have known that it was no coincidence.”

You couldn’t help your worry. Your eyes as most times moved to look at him, all your focus on him.

-Dean’s flashback-

“I think it’s high time you spoke.” Dean downed yet another shot, looking at Jensen with a firm look. His heart was beating like crazy inside his chest as much as he tried to ignore it.

“…So you finally believe me?”

“I’m trying to.” Dean forced out.

Jensen let out a sigh “Tell me, have you ever realized how she keep looking at you all worried whenever you’re not alright, or worrying over the slightest thing? Have you ever realized that she smiles when you do even whe she feels awful? Have you ever realized how much all those kisses to the cheek or forehead mean to her? How much you holding her when she has nightmares or vice versa means? You’re too lost in fighting your feelings for her because you think you’re not good enough to realize…”

“…How she really feels for you?” he finished.

“We are just friends.” Dean’s lower lip was shaking.

“Come on, now. Do you even believe it yourself?” Jensen chuckled “Dean, you are trying so hard to convince yourself but-even if you don’t believe me, why don’t you just see it yourself? Try taking a minute to look at her, sneak a glance at her when you are supposedly not looking. I bet her eyes will be only on you.”

-End of Flashback-

Dean’s eyes turned to look at you, almost catching you staring at him. Your cheeks would have heated up if you weren’t so worried about him. He smiled down at you but you still couldn’t help the frown.

“Hey princess, wipe that away. Worry doesn’t look good on that pretty face of yours.” he smirked down at you almost…flirtily?

What the hell was going on?!

-Dean’s flashback-

“Yeah but you still haven’t told me the most important. What do you know that I don’t?”

Jensen let a defeated sigh “These days- these past months-” he started speaking “I have a daughter with (Y/n) as you know.”

Dean swallowed hard nodding his head. A family, if he was honest to himself, was all he ever longed for. Especially with you. Only with you, truthfully.

“She made me the happiest man alive when she told me we were going to have a baby. That day I will never forget.” he spoke softly “That…. and the second time.”

“Wh-what?” Dean stuttered in a rough voice.

“Yeah soon to be a dad for the second time here” Jensen chuckled softly.

Dean’s eyes averted to the ground and he swallowed hard again “Congrats man.” he clenched his jaw though.

“Yeah… I wish I could be here to tell you so as well in a few months.” Jensen spoke softly though Dean caught every single word.

“What?”

“She is pregnant as I told you but see everybody loves (Y/n), right? I mean with her stubbornness, feminism and all of herawesomeness who would want her out of the show? Everybody loves her and her character and she is amazing to the fans. But it would have been pretty hard to hide the quiet big belly our new baby is giving her…”

“And? What does that have to do with-”

“And so we decided to incorporate it into the show and make the fans wishes finally true. It was high time you maned up and told her how you feel.”

“W-wait- wait a second- you- you mean- she- I- we- I am- I will be a-”

“Wow you are worse than I found out I was going to be a father.” Jensen chuckled, taking a sip of his drink.

-End of flashback-

“D?” you whispered “Are you… ok? Please you are- worrying me. What- what did Jensen tell you last night?”

“It’s- it’s nothing to worry yourself with, sweetheart. I am alright. More than alright. For the first time in years” he let out a sigh, bringing his hands up to cup your face “I have just what I need to be alright… and happy.” he smiled at you and your mouth fell open.

You had longed for so much time to hear Dean say those words but at the moment you found it impossible to believe it. You wanted to, more than anything. But you had to make sure that he was happy, that he was going to be at least.

“Dean. What happened?”

“You’ll find out, in due time princess. For now let’s go eat because I am literally starving!”

A giggle left your lips even if you didn’t want it to.

“And later-” he spoke up again “I’ll take you out for burgers and fries oh and those milkshakes you like to make it up for worrying you _and_ for being a dick.”

You chuckled softly, glad to see the old Dean back “You weren’t that much of a dick”

“Oh I was. But I hope this date will make up for it. And if it doesn’t oh by all means I can do it every day.” he winked at you with a wide grin.

“D-date?”

“Of course, what else did you think I meant it to be?” he shrugged with a wide smile, kissing your flustered cheek before making his way to the kitchen.

Yeah, fate especially for the Winchester had it’s mysterious ways but who cared when it all worked out in the end? Certainly not Sammy Winchester Jr a few months later.


End file.
